Props
These are props and sprites used for The Leon Smallwood Misadventures. Desks LEON'S COMPUTER DESK REMAKE.png|Leon's computer desk. LEON'S COMPUTER DESK REMAKE WITHOUT KEYBOARD.png|Leon's computer desk (Without keyboard). LEON'S COMPUTER DESK REMAKE WITHOUT KEYBOARD AND MONITOR.png|Leon's computer desk (Without keyboard and monitor). SCHOOL DESK REMAKE.png|School desk. SCHOOL DESK SIDEWAYS REMAKE.png|School desk (Sideways). TEACHER DESK REMAKE.png|Teacher desk. TEACHER DESK SIDEWAYS REMAKE.png|Teacher desk (Sideways). PRINCIPALS OFFICE DESK TRANS.png|Principal's desk. NEW PRINCIPALS OFFICE DESK 1-1-1 TRANS.png|New principal's desk. Chairs CHAIR NON SIDEWAYS SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|New sprite of a chair. CHAIR NEW FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of a chair (Front). CHAIR NEW SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of a chair (Sideways). CHAIR PARTIAL BACK SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Partial Back). CHAIR NEW BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of a chair (Back). Non-Updated CHAIR TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair. CHAIR FRONT TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Front). CHAIR BACK TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Back). Lightbulbs LIGHT BULB TRANS.png|Sprite of a lightbulb. Flashlight FLASHLIGHT TRANS.png|Sprite of a flashlight. Laptops LAPTOP SIDEWAYS REMAKE.png|Sprite of a laptop. LAPTOP BACK REMAKE.png|Sprite of a laptop (Back). Paper PAPER TRANS.png|Blank paper. LEON SMALLWOOD'S PAPER1 TRANS.png|Leon Smallwood's paper (Seen in Episode 4). Rocks/Stones STONE TRANS.png|Sprite of a small stone. Controllers CONTROLLER TRANS.png|Sprite of a game controller. Keyboards KEYBOARD SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a keyboard. KEYBOARD SPRITE 1 TRANS.png|Sprite of a keyboard (Alt view). Monitors LEON SMALLWOOD MONITOR.png|Sprite of Leon's computer monitor. LEON SMALLWOOD MONITOR SIDEWAYS.png|Sprite of Leon's computer monitor (Sideways). I-Phones I-PHONE TRANS.png|Sprite of an I-Phone. Vehicles Cars RED CAR TRANS.png|Sprite of a red car. WHITE CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a white car. YELLOW CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a yellow car. YELLOW CAR BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a yellow car (Back). Schoolbuses SCHOOL BUS TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus. SCHOOL BUS LEFT TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus (Left). SCHOOL BUS BACK SIDE TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus (Back). Police Cars POLICE CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car. POLICE CAR LEFT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Left). POLICE CAR FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Front). POLICE CAR BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Back). Pencils PENCIL SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a pencil. Plushies COW PLUSH TRANS.png|Sprite of a cow plushie. COW PLUSH LEFT TRANS.png|Sprite of a cow plushie (Left). GAJARDO PLUSH TRANS.png|A plushie of Carlos the Stickman. GAJARDO EXE PLUSH TRANS.png|A plushie of Carlos the Stickman with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them (Seen in Episode 3). Exclamation Points EXCLAMATION POINT TRANS.png|Sprite of an exclamation point. Beds LEON SMALLWOOD'S BED NEW SPRITE TRANS.png|New sprite of Leon Smallwood's bed. Non-Updated LEON SMALLWOOD'S BED TRANS.png|Sprite of Leon Smallwood's bed. Games Unreal Tournament 3.jpg|Case of Unreal Tournament 3. Bags WHITE BAG TRANS.png|Sprite of a white bag. Radios/Boomboxes STEREO RADIO TRANS.png|Sprite of a stereo radio. CD Cases CD CASE WITH CD TRANS.png|Sprite of a CD case with a CD in it. CD CASE WITH CD SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a CD case with a CD in it (Alt view). Cursors CURSOR.png|Sprite of a cursor. CURSOR 1.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded). CURSOR 2 TRANS.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded, alt). CURSOR 2 FLIPPED TRANS.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded, alt, flipped horizontally). Portals PORTAL TRANS.png|Sprite of a portal (Seen in Episode 3). Tables TABLE TRANS 2.png|Sprite of a table from Ms. Smith's speech room. Bats BASEBALL BAT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a baseball bat that was used by Gerald Smallwood. Category:Stuff Used for TLSM Category:Stuff Used for Series and Other Stuff